Sometimes I wish I could save you
by smilesyoung
Summary: A story of two people's unrequited love and their journey through life and all it's hardships.


**Chapter 1: Her**

Just keep running. Just keep running. You've almost lost them. I told myself as I ran as fast as I could from the socs that had just ganged up on me. Fuck, those bastards sure do run fast, I looked behind me and saw they were still visible even if there was a good ten-meter gap between us. I must have passed by that alley way a million times and so right when I turned a sharp corner and remembered the dead end it lead to, I cursed myself for being so stupid. ''Dammit!" I yelled as I braced myself and turned around to face the four douchy looking rich kids coming my way. ''Got you now Winston!" the blond one with a T embroided on his red cardigan said, ''Not so tough when you're all by your lonesome are you?" the big ugly one with the crooked nose added. I sighed, whatever, the sooner I got this over with the sooner I could go to the Curtis's and the sooner I got to see her. ''Are you girls done talking? Cuz I really just wanna get to the good part" I said with a smirk and the big ugly one gave me one right back, ''No Winston, this ain't gonna be good for you, you fucked with my girl and now, im gonna fuck up your face" he said as he got closer to me. His girl? Who the hell was that? "See now you lost me" I said slowly backing away from the gang of idiots and looking around for anything I could use as a weapon. "My girl Winston! She told me she slept with you last weekend!" he yelled getting closer to me with his fits balled up and a big blue vein popping out of his neck. "Ohhh, Anna, the girl in the blue dress, yeah you can keep her, she was a little too...needy for me" I replied and he swung at me, I expected him to so I ducked and punched him in his gut, he doubled over but two of his goons caught me before I could run for it and pinned me on the ground, they started swinging at me and kicking me and all that shit, I gotta admit I don't remember much of it 'cause I blacked out a couple of times. It didn't last that long though, I think they heard a police siren or something because the next thing I know they were running for it and I was left all bloody and bruised in the ally. The last thing I heard before they scattered was "its not over yet" , probably from the big ugly one but I didn't care, next time I would make sure I was prepared.

I lay there for a few minutes; trying to figure out how much pain I was really in and decided I had had worse. I got up and made my way to the Curtis's, forgetting that I probably looked like I had gotten run over by a truck even though I was completely aware that every muscle in my body felt like it was on fire, the thought of her crept into my mind like it always does and somehow made the pain worth it, I knew once I saw her everything would be alright.

It was around 9 o'clock when I reached the Curtis household, as I let myself in, I secretly hoped that we would be alone, at least for a few minutes so that I could talk to her, without anyone around. Unfortunately my luck hadn't gotten any better today when I walked in and saw Johnny and Ponyboy in the living room, they were both watching cartoons while Pony was scribbling something in his notebook, "wow Dal, what happened to your face?" asked Johnny right when he saw me, they both looked sort of shocked but it only lasted a few seconds, they'd seen me in worse conditions. "Just some stupid soc's, nothing new" I say as I look around for any sign of her "my sister's in her room if you're wondering" said Ponyboy, not even looking up from his notebook "what makes you think I was looking for her?" I asked suspiciously, there was no way it was obvious I had a thing for her…was it? "Just thought you might need her to help you out with that gash on your forehead" he replied, I knew he didn't like me or was scared of me…probably both, truth is I didn't mind him that much, just thought he was a little annoying, one thing I have to admit though is that he's a smart kid and real observant too, he had to be careful with that though because it was going to land him in a lot of trouble eventually. I made my way to her room, I knocked on the door and heard a "come in" before entering. She had not looked up when I came in, she was on her bed with her books spread out, doing what appeared to be her French homework, her light curly brown hair was pulled into a messy braid and she was wearing what I assumed was Darry or Sodapop's t-shirt because it was about 5 times to big on her and although it may seem weird, she looked as beautiful as ever. I stood there for a moment, observing her and the way she concentrated until she finally looked up "hey" she said in a tone that started with surprise and finished with worry "Oh my goodness Dally what happened to your face!" she exclaimed as she jumped off her bed and headed towards her bathroom, coming out with her personalized first aid kit. She laid the kit on her bed and went up on her tippy toes to grab my head and take a good look at it, I remained silent, not wanting the feeling of her hands on my face to go away, she sighed in half-annoyance and half desperation as she ordered me to sit. "I was outnumbered four to one, what was I supposed to do Mia? They came looking for me, not the other way around" I tried to explain as she scolded me on getting into another fight "Dal, you need to learn how to stay out of trouble, you're going to get seriously hurt one day and there wont be much I or a real doctor for that matter can do to help you, don't make me worry about you more then I already do" she said the last part a little more quietly "hey, I'm going to be fine alright? You never need to worry about me" she rolls her eyes while continuing to clean the blood off my face "what did you do anyway?". Crap. "I stole one of the socs jackets or something, I cant really remember" I lie but she steps back and looks at me with her impossibly green eyes "why are you lying to me?" she asked confused "how the hell can you tell every single time!" I say legitimately surprised "I cant tell you or you'll stop doing it, but don't change the subject" she said going back to cleaning off my face, she dabs it a few more times then grabs a thin patch of cloth and starts taping it to my forehead. " Well?" she says while still focusing on covering my wound "it was stupid, I screwed his girlfriend at some party last week and I guess she told him out of guilt or something" I say sort of quietly but her facial expression says it all, she's upset. "its not like the girl means anything to me" I add " do any of them ever?" she mumbles I think more to herself but I hear it loud and clear "only one" I say seriously, observing her face which looks even more upset then before. We stare at each other for a few moments before she looks away "you're all done, I'm just going to go get you some ice" she says as she hurriedly walks out of the room. I guess I better explain myself, the thing is that Mia and I have had a thing for each other ever since I moved to Tulsa, I mean she's the kindest, coolest most gorgeous girl I've ever know, id be crazy not to want her and the best and worst part is that she wants me too, so may times have we talked about this, every time ending with me telling her we can never be together and that we should keep our distance but every time I realize how godamn painful it is to not be around her, to not see her perfect smile or listen to one of her pointless stories, and so every time I come back to disappoint her over and over again. The problem is that even if she weren't my best friends's sister and even if her brothers wouldn't immediately kill me if we were ever to go out, the main thing was that she was sweet and I was a jerk, she was beautiful and I was scary, she was innocent and I was tainted, she was headed towards a bright future and I would always remain a hoodlum …to sum it up, she was too good for me, she deserved someone who could give her the world and I could have only ever ruined it for her. I was Dallas Winston, Tulsa's most notorious teenaged criminal bad boy; hard, mean, selfish and forever non-deserving of true happiness with her, the girl of my dreams.


End file.
